


大院（暂定名）

by pppppixie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppppixie/pseuds/pppppixie
Summary: *民国背景，一夫一妻一妾*笃降镯，娜俊性转（所以是百合）*第一人称丫鬟视角*降的正面场合相对较少，介意请退出
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, JaemRen - Relationship, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Nojun, Nomin - Relationship, 尾号三
Kudos: 12





	1. 苦夏

今天晚上的餐食太太也没吃几口。我去收拾的时候，正中央那尾鲈鱼甚至还全须全尾地在那摆着，一丁点也没有下过筷子的痕迹。

一连几天了，从府里张罗着办喜事起就是这样。老爷作为喜事的主人公更是忙得脚不沾地，因此也并不得闲来陪太太用膳。虽然在寻常人家里他或许还是个做少爷的年纪，但是老太爷夫妇早逝，让他不得不事事亲力亲为，甚至包括自己为自己操办纳妾之事这一项。太太作为老爷的原配，与老爷青梅竹马一同长大，两家门当户对又是交情不浅，二人是自小结下的娃娃亲。现在，太太的生辰刚过，陪伴自己二十余年的男人就要迎娶另一个女人进门，而他们认识才不过二月余。即便是太太嘴上说不介意，推脱着讲只是天气太热有些苦夏，心里想必也是不能够好受的。

太太娘家姓罗，但是在这深宅大院里恐怕没几个人知道她原本的名字。老爷在婚前和新婚时唤她乳名娜娜，后来也会跟我们这些做事的人一样叫她夫人太太。只不过我们是恭恭敬敬地叫，他是相敬如宾地叫；若是哪天喝了点小酒，还会拿腔捏调地，调笑着叫。而对外，她只叫做罗氏，或者冠上夫姓，李罗氏。仿佛出了嫁，她就不配再拥有自己的名字。可我不一样，我从太太还在闺中的时候就服侍她了，后来太太出嫁把我一并带了来。太太原名叫做罗渽民，我是知道的，其中一个字笔画很难，太太教我认了好久。而且关起门来讲，这名字并不像是女孩子家的闺名，念起来倒露着一股阳刚之气。据传闻罗老爷当年是有意起了这样一个名字，希望女儿能成为一个女中豪杰。但是由于太太失怙比老爷还要早得多，具体情形究竟是不是这样也无处可考了。

说起名字这件事，我的名字还是太太取的，小桃。桃是太太最喜欢的水果，我对这个名字很满意，毕竟我们做下人的，能得到主子的喜爱，哪怕只是化身作一个符号，那也是求之不得的荣耀了。还不得不提的是，太太刚嫁来府上没多久，有一日老爷突然在饭桌上提到我的名字，我吓得差点失手摔掉太太漱口的杯子，还以为初来乍到坏了什么规矩，竟严重到要跟老爷亲自领罚的程度。结果老爷只是说太太玲珑巧思，给丫鬟起名字既不附庸风雅也不流于艳俗，用朴素水灵的果子命名，倒是别有一番滋味。不像他李府，一律的花花草草，好不俗气！于是当即大手一挥，命令按太太的格式，将府上的那些只供观赏的迎春腊梅全都改成了可以入口的金桔石榴。我眼睛瞪得像新疆运来的贵死人的大葡萄，且不说大户人家里用果子给下人起名也不算什么稀罕见闻，用不着老爷这么大费口舌地抬举一番；单说当时我被送到太太身边的时候，她其实正在因着上学的事情跟母亲赌气，并没有心思好好给我起什么名字。只是瞥见桌子上罗夫人为了哄她而差人送来的水蜜桃，随口一指便胡乱定了个“桃”字。事情过后太太对我还觉得歉疚，她说名字是一个人的大事，后悔自己当时不该对我那样草率而为，想要更慎重地替我思考一个好名字。是我自己拒绝了，我知道太太喜欢桃子，所以愿意讨这个吉利。要是太太看到我就会想起桃子，想必我以后在她身边的生活会更加顺利罢！太太看我执意坚持才没有再提，所以老爷口中的什么玲珑巧思根本就是一派胡言，不存在的事嘛！

那天晚上，我照例替太太梳洗。梳子落到一半，太太却转过头，对半卧在榻上看书的老爷说：“你不必为我这样做的。”我也顺着太太的目光望过去，只见老爷把书本往下一移，封皮后面露出亮晶晶的一双眼来，笑了笑没有说话。当时我才反应过来，老爷白天确实是在胡诌，并且诌得明目张胆，他真正的目的是想帮助太太在李府立威！太太年幼失怙，也没有可靠的兄长替她撑腰。她是为病重的李老太爷冲喜而提前嫁过来的，大抵是生死有命无力回天，婚后不久就办了老太爷的丧事。老爷刚刚当上一家之主，不想让嫁过来的她在自己身边受委屈，此举一出，实是在变相地告诫家里的一众人等：要以太太的喜好为头等大事。琢磨明白这回事，我足足美了好一阵子，心想老爷对待太太这般情深意重，想必太太今后的日子一定会过得像我老家养蜂的阿伯打出的蜜糖一样了，说不准连我也能顺带着沾沾甜头呢！

如今面对着一桌没怎么动筷的残羹冷炙，我直觉得太太说得没错，这夏天好苦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一章是个引子，有点短。本来想着两个人性转了，都应该按谐音改个姑娘名字。仁俊的名字改动了，不过还要等等才出场；但是渽民这边我实在没有找到满意的字来替换，加上按我的设定让他叫个男孩儿名可能还更好一些，所以就没有改了。本来也可以两个人都不改，但是同时有两个女孩叫了男孩名字感觉要我圆回来难度太大了，最后做了这样的决定，不要说我偏心。
> 
> 还有，虽然管他叫老爷，但是小老帝真的很年轻也就二十出头，只是上头没有长辈把他叫老了，别被称呼干扰了哈。


	2. 窗纱

外面吹拉弹唱的足足闹腾了一天，吵也吵死了，这会子终于清静下来。太太坐在新换的窗纱旁边，托着腮认真地听外面的虫子鸣叫。这是她在娘家时就有的习惯，夏天没事可做的夜晚，她就会靠着窗纱听虫子叫。我搞不明白这有什么好听，太太就拉我过来：“你仔细听，仔细听，有没有凉快一点？”神神秘秘地说这是她的纳凉方式。我还是不懂，虫子叫得那么吵，听下来怎么还会凉快了？而且这会子因着二房进门，全府上下都披红挂绿，就连太太所住的这一进院落也难逃结彩。窗上贴着大大的红囍字，就着煤油灯说亮不亮说暗不暗的光，把太太的脸蛋映得红彤彤的，看起来更不能够凉快了。

我从厨房端了新鲜的水蜜桃来，上头的绒毛都洗得干干净净，一个个白里透红像小娃娃的脸蛋一样讨人喜欢。我把煤油灯挪得远了些，又把桃子摆上，说：“太太最近胃口不好，那就拣着爱吃的果子多吃一些罢，左右现在还不是很晚，等会才睡下呢，也不用担心窝在胃里不舒服。”太太像在发呆，被我突然打断了，先是冲我笑笑，然后拿了一个桃子捧在手里，从左手换到右手，又从右手换到左手，也不吃，只看。

太太爱笑，笑起来也很好看。她的睫毛又长又密，笑时闭起眼就全都投在白皙的脸蛋上，像两把漆黑的羽毛扇。哪怕是大笑也很好看，因为太太有一口又白又齐的牙齿，露出来像镶了一口的和田玉。可现在太太就冲我短短地笑了一下，没闭眼，也没露牙，又低下头盯着手里的桃子去了。

糟了！我心下不妙，该不会太太看到这桃子，也和我一样觉得像小娃娃了？那我可真是弄巧成拙了！转念又一想，太太哪里会像我这样，脑子里净充斥着幼稚又没用的可笑想法，这才安慰着自己放下心来。其实我的担心不无道理，因为孩子这件事，不能算是太太的痛处，也得说像眼睛里进了一粒沙子，床单下藏了一颗黄豆，总归是令她不舒服。

太太十六岁就嫁入李家，从姑娘小姐变成少奶奶，又从少奶奶变成太太，如今已过了五个年头。这些年里，她始终没能给老爷生下一子半女，就连一次烟雾弹都未放出过。太太本身对这件事情是不甚在意的，她虽然喜欢孩子，但从心里好似没有认为孩子是她人生中必须完成的任务，一切皆看缘分。有了自然就是有缘，没有也就作罢，两个人相互扶持过日子也不错，在她这里总归不会影响到她对老爷的感情。大约是上过学堂的缘故，我有时候觉得太太脑子里装的念头新鲜得很，跟街上那些整天喊着“自由”“平等”“独立”的女学生似的，总能讲出一些我听得懂或者听不懂的道理来。可是有时候，她又表现得像个最乖顺的良家妇人——热衷于钻研厨艺，刺绣绣工也是一等一的精湛；当时说让嫁过来也就嫁过来了，丝毫没有不情愿的意思，就连现在老爷要纳妾，她也是一副“悉听尊便”的服从姿态，我还以为她和老爷感情这样深厚，总归是要闹上一闹的。一来二去，我也闹不懂太太心里到底装了些什么。不过太太的想法，又何需我们下人去懂呢。

话说回来，一开始我也不能相信老爷竟是要纳妾的。早在成亲之初，老爷就对太太信誓旦旦，拉着她的手讲这一世只会要她一个。新婚燕尔果真是蜜里调油不知脸红，只急着表忠心，讲这种话的时候也不知避着人点，我还正在旁边整理太太带来的首饰呢！太太也只顾笑，笑得两把羽毛扇儿直扑闪，笑得那一口碎玉都闪着莹润的光，扭过头来才看见我闹了个大红脸。

我那会还是个小姑娘呢，哪里经历过这种场面？太太就半调侃半安慰地与我说：“是我让他有事不必支开你讲的，让我看看，倒连累你害起羞来了？”老爷也在一旁帮腔：“不错，娜娜跟我讲在娘家的时候同你关系最为亲近，只教我不要拿你当丫鬟看，说她可是拿你当小妹看的！”这教我更加不好意思。我比太太小三岁，拿我当妹妹之类的话她从前也对我讲过，可是我怎么好意思与她这样大户人家的小姐来姐妹相称呢？一想到她是含着金汤匙出生，锦衣玉食地长大，而我却生在乡下的柴垛里，十岁之前都是灰头土脸地在泥地里打滚讨生活，父母把我卖掉才能养活两个弟弟，我就更加觉得抬不起头，甚至觉得这声姐妹是对我的取笑……当然我知道这绝对不是太太——当时还是小姐——的本意，她是再善良不过的人，绝对不会刻意挖苦别人。但我还是觉得，她待我很好便已足够了，我不期待有更逾矩的好处降临在我头上。小姐也好似察觉了我的不自在，所以后来不再提。直到现在从老爷的口中说出来，我才又听到这句久违的话。我觉得脸热热的，眼睛也热热的，丢下句要去厨房帮忙就慌张逃走了，走时还听见太太向老爷嗔怪：“你怎么把这句也说出来了……”

现在想想，第一年的生活是多么风平浪静啊，夫妻二人整日里喝茶、吃酒、说笑、玩闹，太太的性格又爱黏人得紧，我在一旁看着都甜蜜极了。可是日复一日，太太的肚子一直不见动静，小两口还没有什么，家里的宗亲就先坐不住了。他们开始七嘴八舌地催促太太给李家开枝散叶，催促不成便猜疑太太不能生养，到最后甚至变成埋怨。李氏一族血脉稀薄，老爷李帝努是长房长孙，也是家里的独苗。眼看着旁支中也没有合适的孩子可以过继，越来越多的声音开始要求他娶姨太太以传宗接代。甚至有更不像话的，污蔑太太命格不好，说太太嫁进李家来先后克死了老太爷和老太太，要老爷休妻重娶。一开始老爷全然没有把这些混账话放在心上，可是今年以来，几位堂叔联合起来闹了几次，说要是没有儿子的话，就要老爷把他手里的家业交出来分掉，省得日后落在外人手里。其实小两口才刚刚过了二十岁的年纪，以后的日子还长得很，可是他们好像却已经断定太太这一辈子都生不出孩子来了。就连老爷似乎也接受了这个事实，于是这威胁起了作用，他不得不硬着头皮考虑起纳妾的事来。不过他还是像新婚时那样拉着太太的手，一字一句地保证这只是权宜之计，是没有办法的办法，但是他对太太的感情将矢志不渝。太太也深知胳膊拗不过大腿，以他们两个尚未站稳脚跟的年轻人的力量，是不足以与那些老狐狸们作对的。但是她竟然一句难过的话也没有讲，哪怕只是无声地落一滴泪，都没有。她只点点头说，我知道，没关系的。

即便如此，我还是没有想到，这一天会来得那么快。或许男人在动了这方面心思之后，再去看身边年轻漂亮的女子时，自然就会带着一种捕猎的眼光罢。一旦有了目的，行动当然就快。突然有一日，他不知从哪里喝得醉醺醺回家，横冲直撞地就往太太房里来。当日太太还以为他不过是有寻常应酬，而这种应酬在生意场上很常见，所以早早地单独睡下了。猛地一个醉鬼闯进来，实在是把人吓了一跳。我当时在值夜，慌慌张张爬起来，看见那醉鬼老爷已经把太太摇醒，嘴里喃喃着对不起，又哭哭啼啼地要往她怀里钻。我被这场面搞得又吃惊又好笑，一时间愣在那里，还是太太用眼神示意我去倒点茶水我才醒过神来。我先是端了一壶解酒茶，然后飞快地去打了一盆水，和太太一个人制住醉鬼，一个人浸湿了毛巾给他擦去满脸的眼泪鼻涕。二人合力做完这些后，眼看那醉鬼眼睛亮亮地又蓄满了泪水，眼神却不怎么清明，凑上去就要啃太太的嘴巴。我差点惊呼出来，太太赶紧捂住他的嘴，趁机对我讲：“小桃，先回你屋罢，夜里我一个人对付他就行了。”这意思是我今晚不用值夜，可以回偏房去睡觉了。我一下子就对接下来要发生的事情心领神会，于是很自觉地退下去了。隔日，太太从起床就开始发呆，我一句话要讲几遍她才听得见。我一边望着太太憔悴的脸色，一边在心里腹诽老爷是不是太不知节制了一点。结果没过几日就传出老爷要纳妾的消息，我才明白当日太太魂不守舍是因为什么。

我抬头又望见窗上的大红囍字，心里难免忿忿起来。新姨太太是个不入流的舞女，听说再之前居然还是从窑子里跑出来的，这是让我们所有人都没有预料到的。这种身份的女人一般是不能被大户人家所承认的，即便是赖死赖活讨到个名分，按规矩也不应该张灯结彩地办喜事，而是夹着尾巴接进门来就算了事，否则让家里脸上无光。可是看今天这大张旗鼓的样子，要不是知道太太当年大婚时场面有多大声势，非要让人以为老爷这办的是头婚不可。不就是想抬举她所以做给这些人看吗？这么多年过去，在外人面前维护女人的手段倒是如出一辙，不知道是被那个女人迷惑了，还是说些这本来不过就是讨女人欢心的把戏罢了。我在心里暗啐了一口。

“太太不想吃就早些睡罢。”我把那个桃子从太太手里夺过来放回盘子里，预备等她一睡下就马上熄掉那盏煤油灯，到时候屋里一片漆黑不见红，眼不见心不烦。“早些睡了罢？明日还要早起呢。”早起等新姨太太第一日来问安，后半句我没有说出来。


	3. 君君

我端着一盆脏水去院子里准备倒掉，刚好碰见两个厨房差来送吃食的小丫头，低着头一路边走边嘀咕：“你听见后边院里的说了吗，早晨去屋里收拾床铺的时候，瞧见那卧榻上，可真是鲜艳得很！没有想到咱们这位不入流的姨太太，虽然出身风月场，却原倒是个贞洁女子吗？”另一个却嗤道：“没听冬枣姐姐说吗，没准是得罪了哪路神仙，罚她在新婚之夜来了月事，人家就是披红挂彩也要上赶着服侍老爷哩！”叽叽喳喳投入得很。我实在听不下去清了下嗓子，两人才猛然抬头。我的脸色想必是很不善的，她二人一对上我的眼睛就吓得缩在墙根，战战兢兢不敢说话了。

“你们两个是皮痒欠管教了还是攒够了钱想嫁人去了，专挑这一些污言秽语来太太院子里嚼舌根子，生怕人认不清楚这两张东西是嘴还是茅坑是不是？”说着往她们一人腮帮子上使劲拧了一下，这种时候是该摆出我正房太太贴身大丫鬟的架子来，“下次再让我听见这有的没的，直接把你们交到陈总管那里去，仔细他找几个手狠的老妈子，撕烂你们的贱嘴皮！”我恶狠狠地瞪着眼，把两个小丫头吓得连连摇头，冒着哭腔说再也不敢了。其实我也不知道为什么听见那些话会有这么大火气，难道是比起要接受新姨娘可能真的是个干净女人的事实，倒不如让她在我心里一直脏下去比较好过吗？无所谓了，反正怎样都不会令人高兴的。

回到房里，我按吩咐替太太找出她那身杏黄的袄裙。这身衣服有几个年头了，高领窄袖，已经是当下不再时兴的款式，因此平时并不常穿。但由于做工和面料都极其考究，又是及笄后成婚前那段短暂的日子里在母家做的最后一件礼服，于是成了太太在传统礼节的隆重场合才会拿出来穿的衣服。当年新婚第二日，她就是穿了这身去给长辈敬茶的。只是不一会儿，她要再穿着这件衣裳等另一个女人来敬她了。

或许是因为没有公婆，我们这位姨太太在婚后第一个早晨的日程显得格外清闲。我们这边刚撤下早餐碟子没多久，太太还没在堂屋里坐热乎，就看见一个袅袅娜娜的身影从院子东边隐隐走来了。一个小丫头在外面通报：“姨太太来给太太请安了！”话音刚落下，只听得哗啦啦的一阵脆响，珠子门帘的敞口里先探出一张清秀的俊脸来。我飞速地打量了一下，齐肩的头发看起来拿火钳烫过了，在耳朵后面拢成鬟燕尾的式样，露出一对水滴形镶珍珠翡翠耳环；肤色是很均匀的象牙色，只不晓得是天生底子好还是脂粉涂得厚；眉毛描得细细黑黑，眼睛因为挂着笑弯成一对月牙，眼下丰厚的笑肌高高嘭起，鼻柱高直。昨天闹哄哄的并没有看真切，今天这么一瞧，倒真像是老妈子们嘴里念叨的那种有子女福的饱满之相，我登时就有些不服气。跟着就看到了身上，与饱满的面相比，她的身架显得小巧玲珑得很。穿的是一件水红色缎面旗袍马甲，内搭一件奶白的倒大袖袄子，一看就是最近的改良款，半截小腿和胳膊肘都露在外面凉快着。领子下面垂下来两层珍珠项链，右手干干净净，左手上戴着一枚金戒指，腕子上还有一支翡翠镯子，丝袜下面一双天足蹬着白色搭扣半高跟皮鞋。嗬，到底是风尘女子最懂得赶时髦，昨天的成亲礼上穿得还是西式的白纱呢！

太太接过姨太太手里的茶杯呷了一口，这个过场就算走完了，马上说请姨太太坐下。姨太太道了声谢，便坐在那里继续笑，只不过嘴巴笑着，眼睛倒像是不大笑了。我看得出太太也有些无措，两个人一点也不熟，就这么面对面干坐着实在尴尬。于是由太太先来开了口问候：“第一日来，睡得还习惯吗？”

我马上想起早晨时候不该听到的那一大堆，直教人想咬掉自己的舌头。这一位大抵也是知道太太在没话找话说，随便讲了些一切都好什么的，打个哈哈就搪塞过去了。太太于是想换个话题，但是很显然她们二人之间的共同语言只有老爷，因此我听见她这样开头：“听老爷讲，你可是姓黄？”

两次搭话下来，姨太太察觉到了太太想要缓和气氛的目的，于是变得像一只放松了警惕的动物。什么动物呢，大约是准备猎食的狐狸罢。连开口也变得主动得多，她答道：“没有错，正好就是太太今天穿的衣服颜色呢！”

这似乎是一个可以继续下去的话题。太太的语速也明快了一些，她接着问：“那么名字呢？”

我们的黄姨太愣了一下，似乎没有料到会被问这样的问题，还需要事先准备一下。很快她又使自己看起来与之前没什么两样，不紧不慢地回答道：“出身低贱，父母并没有给起什么叫得出口的名字。若是太太愿意，只管叫我君君罢！这就是我的名字。”

我有些吃惊，太太也有些意外的样子，因为我们都听说了君君是她在歌舞厅里所使用的花名，并不能算是什么正经名字。她倒是很大方地亮出来让人随便叫了，是真的不知羞耻，还是有什么隐情呢？太太看样子直接默认了后一种情况，立刻说：“对不起，原是我唐突了。作为道歉，请你也问我一个问题罢，我保证知无不答。”

对于捕食者来说这可是一个机会，要问什么好呢？但是黄姨太像是都没有思考一下，马上就用掉了这个特权：“那么我也不问别的，就问太太的名字罢！”这问题在我们看来是有些逾矩的。太太却回答得很爽快：“渽民，罗渽民。是不是不太常见的名字？”

黄姨太说：“又响亮又特别，换作是我一定喜欢到天上去，想必太太也很珍惜自己的名字。”

太太笑了，有些轻松地说：“今日你第一次来，也没有什么送给你，只是看见你胸前这两串珠子，想起来我有一个珍珠戒指可以搭配。不是什么贵重的东西，只是珠子有些难得，你看看喜不喜欢。”一边要我去内间首饰匣里把它取来。我很快带着太太说的那只银胎珐琅镶珍珠的戒指回来，上面是颗浑圆的南珠，有莲子大。黄姨太接过戒指，煞有介事地放在胸前跟项链比了比，又在手上跟金戒指并排的地方比了比，冲太太笑道：“果然是好的，是我这金戒指太俗气了！那么我便谢谢太太。”这就是收下见面礼了。

我敢保证，无论在什么样的人家，正妻和妾室的头次会面于双方而言一定都像打仗一样。我们在一旁观战一场下来都觉得要掉一层皮，更何况处在风暴中心的两个人呢？太太看来是累得够呛，结束后跟我说她想回房里去睡一会。我就先去把叠好的被子铺开来，一手拉着一个被子角，心里却在想老爷今日怎么不见人影。既没有陪着姨太太一同前来，也没坐在八仙桌旁太太的另一边。他不来也好，来了场面一定更难处理。

我还在走神，却忽然听太太讲：“罢了，想必也是睡不着的。小桃，昨天不是说家里买了桃子，还有吗？我现在有点想吃了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小黄的名字加载出一半了，剩下的一半还在页面上转圈圈，估计也就还得转个，挺长时间的吧。  
> 以及本章全程观战的小桃：yogi好尴尬啊……


	4. 丽都

老爷白天一天都没有出现，夜晚却跑来了太太房里。关于上午那次会面，他一句都没有问，于是太太只字也没有提。他把脱下的西装外套随手交给我去挂起来，伸手到太太面前的果盘里拣起一只桃子，咬了一口说：“不错啊，今年的桃子比去年的要甜。可还合太太的心意？”

太太却回答：“帝努，跟我讲讲君君罢。“

老爷把桃子放下了。沉默了片刻，他说：“娜娜，我知道这件事情你受委屈了。但是我向你保证，我……“

太太没有等他讲完，就又开口了：“不是的。你不是说与她见面是在一次酒局上吗？我想听听那个。上一次你喝醉了，并没能说得很详细。”

我刚从外间端着茶水返回，听闻此言，一时停在卧房门口，不知道该进去还是该走开。少顷，我听见老爷叹了口气，然后像狠下什么心一样，低低地说：

“你知道的，现在时局动荡，生意上面的事免不得要和商会的人，还有政界、军界的人一起抱团，应酬自然是很多的。哪怕我站出来主张不去那些声色场所，仅凭我单薄一张嘴，也是说不动那些老油条的。那一日，他们有人提议，听说丽都新来了一批俄国女人做舞女，要去找找新鲜。我听了，虽然没有什么兴趣，但为免扫他们兴，就打定主意随他们去了，只坐在卡座里吃点心喝酒便是。

“等到了丽都，他们果然一人叫了一个俄国女人去跳舞了，只剩我和上面新派来的那位张司长——我同你提过的，私下里总爱穿长袍戴眼镜的那个山羊胡子老头——我们两个还留在座位上。他端着酒杯跟我说，‘没想到帝努小弟年纪轻轻，口味却也如此雅致，实在是难得。说实话，我也受不了这些膀大腰圆的洋人舞女，只觉得野蛮的很，粗俗得很！哪里比得上我们东方女子，服服帖帖，又有韵味。无奈当下风气如此，这些舞厅里放眼望去，竟全是些白皮黄毛的蛮夷女人的天下了！’

“他口气很惋惜似的，不过很快又说，‘幸好我得知此处仍有寥寥几位中国舞女，虽然数量上不能供人挑个尽兴，不过听说有两位的姿色还是不可多得的。不如我现在就把她们找来，小弟陪我一同赏玩一下？’我刚想推脱，他已招呼了一位领班，要把人请来了。

“很快我便看见两个黑发女子一前一后向我们走来，后面一位三步一踉跄地，全凭头里那一位拖拽着，看起来很不情愿，她便是……便是君君。不过张司长坐在我的对面，背对着她们，因此对这一情形全没有看见。等她们过来，君君就低着头。张司长一眼扫到了另一位，便搂上她要去舞池了，临走前对我说，要我自便。”

我愣在门口，一不留神就听到了这里。我反应过来想要悄悄离开，因为偷听老爷太太讲话，任谁看了也会觉得是一件大逆不道的事情。可是我太好奇了，直觉告诉我，接下来应该不会是一个普通的舞女色诱上位的故事。我又想到太太几年前那句“我让他有事不必支开你讲”，这给了我一点点勇气。于是我一边在心里祈祷着太太不要怪罪，一边又重新屏住呼吸。就在这时，老爷又开口了：

“他们走后，君君便过来，没有说话，也没什么表情，径直坐到了我的旁边。坐了一会，似是看我也没有讲话，便先开口问我，是要喝酒还是跳舞，让我给个明白话。我有些惊奇，因为没有料到她会这样跟我讲话。但我还是说，都不必。她就有些生气，说再有别的她不干。我明白她是误会了，以为我，我要……于是赶紧向她解释，我并没有要冒犯她的意思。她好像不太相信，于是再没有理我，只是坐在那里，很警惕的样子。

“等到张司长一支舞跳完回来，看到我们还在大眼瞪小眼地干坐着，便很奇怪地问我，是不是君君不合我的心意。我连忙说不是，也装模作样地奉承了君君两句——毕竟奉承君君就算是奉承他的眼光了。既然不是我的问题，他一下子就不乐意了，觉得一定是君君的问题。你知道，他们做官做惯了的人，官威向来是很大的，走到哪里都不能容得下不受自己的控制的局面。于是他喊来舞厅的经理，很严重地质问为什么他们的舞女不会服侍客人，简直有失作为一个舞女的资格。这时候君君突然一下子从我身边弹起来，愤怒地指着鼻子骂我们是伪君子，还说要我们趁早换人。我吓了一跳，赶紧拉她坐下，阻止她继续说话。

“那位经理是个脑满肠肥的中年男子，见此情形于是一边呵斥君君，一边点头哈腰地跟张司长赔罪，说‘还请长官不要见怪！您自然是眼光不俗，高人一等，不然也不会点了我们这里姿色顶尖的这两位小姐作陪！只是有言道梅花香自苦寒来，您若是知道我们君君小姐所遭受的苦难，便能理解她今时今日大发神经似的异动了。’说着压低了声音，眯缝着本就不大的眼睛，像是传授某种宫闱秘闻似地，道出了君君从前自青楼里逃脱的经历。

“我看到君君和张司长的脸色一下子都变了，君君的脸变得很苍白，但是张司长却好像来了兴致，也不打算计较了，还表现得很大度似的，说‘原来如此，那自然是可以理解，可以理解！只是不知君君小姐背后还有这样一段秘辛，实在叫人可怜可叹那！’转过来又对我说，‘帝努小弟，一位优秀的舞女是要由她自己和客人共同成全的。舞女的技艺很重要，客人的调教也很重要。我身边这位芸芸小姐已经是一位非常成熟的舞女了，倘若你尚不熟悉这调教之道，那么我今晚就把她忍痛让与你来享受，由我来替你调教这位君君小姐好了！君君小姐，你也不要怕，我们二位都是最真的正人君子，今天不如就交个朋友，以后常常来帮助你进步，一定于你在如何服务客人的事业上大有裨益！’说完很玩味地笑了。”

说到这里，老爷的声音似乎开始变得激动了起来。

“我感到君君在我旁边发抖，我也知道她断是不愿意跟张司长走了。看她刚才的脾气，免不了又要大闹一通不得收场。况且一旦她真的被迫答应，后果就是……我自然看得出那老头子话里是什么意思。他们这些人，只觉得青楼里出来的女子说不定身怀绝技，而落跑的青楼女子又比普通妓女多了一层新鲜，巴不得想尝一尝。我一面可怜君君，一面又出于想要尽快平息事端的目的，决心替她解围。我于是陪着笑跟那老头子说，刚才是我精神不好没有兴致，对君君小姐语气不善，以至于使她产生了误会，并不是她的错。还说，这会听到舞池里乐队的奏乐似乎很合我口味，正想邀君君共舞一曲呢。我知道单凭一个舞女，况且还是顶着妓女名声的舞女，是不值得张司长这样的人为了她与我纠缠的，于是我很容易就把君君带走了。

“然后我们只好心不在焉地开始跳舞。跳着她突然问我，是不是在帮她。我只能苦笑，说她若是再不相信，我也没有办法。没有想到她冷笑了一声，很看不起我似的，说，‘你以为你真的是在帮我吗？’我不解，她就万念俱灰的样子，‘我问你要不要跳舞，你早到哪里去了？现在又拉着我躲进这舞池，自以为可以使我免受那老头子的骚扰了，却不知道，你今天跳完拍拍屁股走人，明天他又找到这里来，到嘴边的肥肉哪有不咬一口的道理？而我，如果不想一头撞死在这里，今天晚上就要收拾细软，做好颠沛流离的打算去了。你若是早些痛快一点，便没有后面这许多事端。走到如今这步田地，都是你害死了我！’

“我听了她的话有些吃惊，因为我是万万没有想到这一层的。同时又感觉很抱歉，不知道怎么做才能弥补我的无心之失给她带来的困扰。她给我一记白眼，说除非我能对外宣布已经包下她两个月，给经理足够的钱让她这两个月都不用再出来陪客人，并且时不时地来一趟宣示主权。待到两个月后，那老色鬼兴许就把这事情忘得差不多了。于是我答应了。

“君君没有想到我会答应，一连问了我好几遍。当天晚上我就跟经理把这件事情交涉好了，张司长见状果然没有继续纠缠。后来为了维持表象，我就隔天去看她一次。一开始我们真的没有什么，可是我也不知道怎么的，就……直到有一天，她突然问我，要是两个月过去，张司长还会找上门来该怎么办。

“我听了，脑子里蓦地冒出来一个很可怕的想法。我鬼使神差地跟她说，不然你嫁给我做姨太太，这样他这辈子都不会来找你了。” “其实我当时想的是，如果说一定要纳妾的话，那么就是她罢。”

“然后，她答应了。”

之后屋子里有一段时间没有了声音。我摸了摸茶壶已经凉下去的壶身，还是转身离开了。


	5. 绣样

一转眼，姨太太进门已有月余。以这一个月的情形来看，倒是还未显出兴风作浪的苗头来。因与太太并不共居一院的缘故，平常她们见面机会不是很多。中秋节全家聚在一起设宴赏月，在桌上也还是客客气气的，疏离得很。有一桩事情倒是奇怪，自从上次老爷对太太一番坦白之后，二人的关系似乎重新亲密起来，甚至一连两三日，老爷都撇下姨太太与太太腻在一起，真让人不知道哪边才是新婚了。

直到最近，老爷才在这边宿得没那么勤快了。昨夜他突然来，心血来潮地拎了一个油纸包，里面是还热乎的咸肉粽子，说是要与太太分食作消夜。可是大晚上的谁会想吃这种不消化的东西？于是最后变成太太一边欣赏老爷吃独食，一边笑吟吟地上手给他拈去脸上的米粒子。

一起睡的时候，老爷总是起得比太太早一些。今日也是，这边老爷已经全副武装准备出门，太太仍然穿着寝衣晃晃悠悠坐在床边，一副睡迷糊了的样子。我去外间衣帽架，替老爷去取他要配西装戴的那顶呢子礼帽。回来的时候太太已经起来，正弯腰就着一个黄铜脸盆在刷牙。老爷相当沉得住气地候在一旁，只等太太往盆里吐出最后一口漱口水，便伺机上去偷香。得手之后，还一本正经地说：“听说上海那边有几家工厂也在造牙膏，造得很不错的，下一次我们便支持国货，尝尝味道是不是比这进口牙膏更好些。”太太也不甘示弱地还了他一口，并且发表了意见：“支持国货我是很同意的，只不过我瞧你，不论用什么牙膏牙粉都还是臭烘烘的，一股酒肉气！”老爷就很厚脸皮地搂上去，笑嘻嘻地说：“那我以后少喝一点，好不好？”太太拿昨晚拈米粒的那根指头点一下他的嘴唇，也笑了：“你若能做到，自然是最好不过的。”

好不容易才把一步一回头的丈夫送出门上班，之后太太的一天才算正式开始。早餐桌子上胡乱扔着翻开的报纸，太太随手捡起来，从头开始津津有味地阅读。照我看来，老爷读报真是浪费得很，明明是花钱买来的报纸，他却不肯好好读完。后面的副刊他是从来不读的，说都是些什么鸳鸯蝴蝶啦，闲话琐事啦，读来无用。我也听不很懂，但是鸳鸯啦蝴蝶之类不都尽是些漂亮玩意么，为何不看？相比之下，太太读报就细致得多了，基本上有字的地方她都会看一遍，家里的报纸也只有被太太读过了，我才会感觉收回了本钱。

用过早饭，太太从房间收集了最近一段时间积累的看完的书报杂志，由我拿一半，她来拿一半，准备送到小书斋里分类存放，顺便去挑几本没有读过的书来读。说起太太的日常事务，除了作为主母要盯着一家上下的账务以外，也没有什么特别要做的。何况李家人口不多，又有陈总管这员得力大将操心，她倒也愿意撒手，于是落得大把空闲时间。而太太的消遣，不过是固定的三样：下厨房试菜，在卧室绣花，上书斋读书。厨房里常有下人在忙，卧室又是她日日待得最久的地方，因此太太就说这小书斋于她而言，倒像是世外桃源一样的所在了。

说起来，李家现在住的还是老爷祖父那一辈传下来的老宅，故而房屋的建制大部分仍是沿袭过去的样子。三进院落，穿过外院垂花门即是内院，内院堂屋东侧是老爷和太太的卧房，西侧是老爷日常在家办公的书房。或许是想有意减少二位太太碰面的机会，姨太太被单独安置在了后院。虽然房子不如前边院里高大宽敞，但是整座漂亮幽谧的后花园平日里都给她占着，我看她倒是乐得自在呢。后花园一角就是老爷开辟的这座小书斋了，里面存放的都是一些书籍和往期的报刊杂志之类。虽然也备有纸笔书案，但老爷并不常光顾，反倒使这里成了供太太读书消遣的好去处。

书斋的门上挂着一副靛色白花的棉布门帘，很有些古朴雅致的味道。还未掀开，我和太太就听见里面传出一阵奇异的“沙沙”响声。我们对视一眼，感到大事不妙，恐怕是有老鼠进来啃书了！急急忙忙进去，才发现原来书案后面坐着一个人。那人听见来人的声音也抬起头来，我一看，这不是正我们的黄姨太吗？她站起身来，我看到她身上穿了一件淡青色上衣，墨绿色裙子。上衣料子上的暗纹我认识，这个月老爷刚刚带给太太一件一样的藕荷色绸料，说是苏州朋友送的，太太只是收起来了，还没有来得及拿去裁衣服。她的头发没有烫也没有挽，只虚虚地掖在耳朵后面，脚上则是淡青色的丝袜和一双黑丝绒平底鞋。乍一看，倒真给人觉得像个女学生样子了，但我心里却有些瞧不上。有一阵，烟花女子中确实盛行这种模仿女学生穿着打扮的潮流，但是肚子里没墨水的人到底是怎么装都会露馅的。就像现在，我们这位姨太太手上戴着的大金戒指就把她出卖了。我猜想她或许真的很喜欢金饰品，不仅一直戴着这金戒指，就连上次的翡翠耳环和翡翠镯子也都换成了金耳环和金镯子。我直为太太送出去的那个珍珠戒指叫屈，这下里说不定被人丢在哪个角落里吃灰呢。

自从那天晚上听完老爷的话，再加上这一个月来的风平浪静，我对她的印象其实没有那样坏了。可是看到她出现在这小书斋里，我就没来由地生气，觉得她成了太太世外桃源里的入侵者，要把太太心里这最后的一小片快活地方也给毁掉了。对于她的出现，太太一时间没有反应过来，不知道该说什么。眼看着局面又要回到初次会面时的尴尬境地，姨太太倒先开口了。她先是照常给太太问了安，然后像是解释什么，又像是声明什么一般地说：

“太太来找书吗？这地方是老爷告诉我的，因为我平常就爱画画，老爷便给我指了这个好来处，让我闲着没事的时候来这边画着玩儿。说是地方清净没人打扰，而且笔墨纸砚都有，也好收拾。” 听听，这不就是把老爷搬出来做靠山吗？我望向她手上，看见她的确捏着一支木杆炭笔。于是我装出一副笑模样来，赶在太太前面说：“姨太太作画确实认真得很，手背上蹭了好大一块炭灰都没看见呢！”

我本来是想不轻不重地挖苦她一下，却把太太的目光吸引到她的手上去了。她倒是面不改色，大大方方地伸开五指把手背亮给我们看：“太太，小桃姑娘，这是块胎记罢了。”

太太放下手里的一摞报纸，执起她的右手看了一下，发现手背上确实有一块黑乎乎的痕迹。拿拇指在上面轻轻一搓也不掉色，是一块胎记无疑。太太有些惊讶地讲：“怎么之前我竟没有发现呢？”

姨太太不着痕迹地把手收回，缓缓道来：“早些时候去给太太敬茶、请安，怕太太见了这东西觉得晦气碍眼，所以就多用了些脂粉给它盖了去。后来想明白，我和太太同住一个屋檐下，这抬头不见低头见，是整个后半辈子的事情。这后半辈子里，我总不能时时刻刻都把它遮起来，迟早是要在太太面前掉链子的。那么索性就将它露出来罢！我便也不怕太太看见嫌弃了。”

太太听了，若有所思地说：“你这样说也是没错的。”

片刻的安静后，姨太太又问：“太太今日里来，是来读书的吗？”

太太只说：“我只挑几本带回去读罢，不打扰你继续作画。”

姨太太眼睛一转，说：“倒是我坏了太太的雅兴了，那我说什么也是过意不去的。既然这样，眼看着我这幅画也快要画完了，索性我就献丑送给太太，当作赔礼，怎么样？”

太太听了，也不说好还是不好，只随她一起到书案前。我也跟过去看了，是很奇怪的一幅画，只有黑白两种颜色，拿炭笔涂得脏兮兮的。但是隐隐约约看得出画上是几个蚌，蚌壳上有深深浅浅的纹路。壳下一团黑乎乎的，大概是影子。有一个蚌壳半开着，露出里面滚圆的一颗珍珠来。说来稀奇，明明画上没有洒金粉银粉之类，我却好似看到那颗珠子在反光。

太太看到这幅画后眼前一亮，很惊喜地问她：“原来你会画素描吗？我还以为会是一幅工笔画，花鸟，或者仕女之类的。”

姨太太只是淡淡笑着：“那些东西也不是不能画，原来太太喜欢那些吗？”

太太摇头：“不，素描很好。只是不知道你是从哪里学的？”

姨太太就说：“小时候在教会学校待过一段时间，那里的一位传教士教我的。”

太太像是得到了又一重惊喜，她继续问道：“那么你平常也是读书写字的吗？”

姨太太摆摆手，金镯子里塞着的一条白手绢随着她的动作上下翻飞。她的目光从太太脸上错开看向别处，嘴里答道：“太太高看我了。我只是教会学校收留的流浪孤女，待了没有多久，那学校就办不下去，倒了。小时候确实还能认得几个字，不过后来也用不到，早就忘得差不多了。画画是因为我实在喜欢，才一直没有丢掉的。”她像是很不想继续这个话题，别过身去拿起那幅画，不等太太开口就转了话头，调门也扬起来一些：“正好我画了一幅蚌与珍珠，一来就当给太太道歉，二来也算上次太太送我珍珠戒指的回礼。不过我这幅画的价值，恐怕照太太那颗货真价实的珠子要差得远了，就是担心太太瞧不上眼呢。”

太太脸上显出一些惋惜。她从姨太太手里接过那幅画，又仔细端详了一阵，说：“没那回事。这画很好，我很喜欢，谢谢你。”然后像是突然想到了什么，眼睛里亮亮地望向姨太太：“若你额外肯帮我一个忙，那就更好不过了！”

姨太太没有想到还有别的要求等着她，有点犹豫地问：“什么忙？”

“帮我把它改成一幅绣样。”


	6. 冬枣

上次太太在书斋开口请姨太太帮忙，姨太太答应得很犹豫，说是从没有改过这种画的绣样，不知道做不做得来。太太只让她放心大胆去试，改成什么样就是什么样。我从前也没有见过这种样子的绣品，大概改起来真的很棘手；又或许是因为后院里杂七杂八的事耽误得不轻，这不，足足过了一个半月，姨太太才将改好的绣样送来。

然而这次她并不是亲自来的，而只是差了一个小丫头来。这小丫头我看着有些面生，她自己也还认生得很，低着头怯怯诺诺地回她是姨太太房里新来的丫头叫柳叶儿。这大院里有些年没进过新下人了，因而她的名字在我们一众果子之间倒显得有些扎眼。而原来伺候姨太太的丫头冬枣，上个月与自己的主子大吵一架不过，一气之下收拾铺盖回老家去了。今时不同往日，仆人们也不再兴卖身契那一说，说要走也就放人走了。

说起这位冬枣，其实原本早就不该在这府里了。老太爷撒手人寰没多久，老太太也随他而去。那之后老爷就做主，把府上下人们的卖身契一律作废了。之所以这样做，一来是为着现在说的什么人人平等，二来是两位老的一走，本来人丁就不旺的大院里更是冷清，根本用不了这么多下人。厨房、门房和老爷太太房里的人，并着一些打杂的丫头小厮和老妈子，因为还有事可做就留了下来，按照新办法签了雇佣契约。而原先老太爷、老太太房里的人，差不多都回乡去了。尤其是年纪也不小了的丫头们，也乐得重获自由身，寻个婆家嫁人去。只有冬枣坚持说，老太太许了她这辈子都是李府的人，她要为李府当牛做马一辈子，不愿意离开。她是老太太生前很亲近的贴身丫鬟，老爷念着旧日情分，便也随她去了。其实这府里上上下下的人都心照不宣，她这是还没死心呢。

像这样的大户人家里，给未经人事的小少爷预备一个通房丫头并不是什么稀罕事。冬枣就是早些年老太太亲自看中，给老爷，也就是当时的少爷，暗中挑下的通房。只不过少爷有自己的主意，听说对此事一直百般回避，根本不吃那老一套。再加上身边有我们小姐青梅竹马，二人情投意合不说，完婚又意外地早，通房丫头还未派上用场，大礼就已然成了。既然如此，只要小夫妻两个和和睦睦，老太太也就不再坚持。只是觉得这番下来，到底是有些委屈冬枣，于是就把她留在了自己房里，让她做了地位最高的大丫鬟，算是一点补偿。冬枣确实委屈，但想来更多的该是不甘心罢？本来满心以为自己能熬成个妾室，这下还是得继续做一辈子丫鬟了。哪怕是大丫鬟又怎么样呢，一样都还是伺候人的命。

我不知道她从前在府里作风怎样，反正自从我随太太进了这李府，就听闻她在下人里是出了名的脾气不好。打骂小丫头、刁难小厮，都是时有发生的事情。碍着她是老太太身边的人，又是个得宠的，大家也不怎么敢得罪。只有背地里凑在一起的时候，才会偷偷啐上一口：还真把自己当半个主子了！

我平日里跟她照面的机会不多，能躲则躲，庆幸没怎么受过她的气。不过我依然不待见她，因为每次随老爷太太去老太太那的时候，都能看到她对老爷殷切的眼神，快赶得上灶里的柴火了，热得放光。我忍不住跟太太嘀咕两句，太太还笑我：“我们小桃，什么时候也长成这样一个鬼灵精了？”说着上手就要拍我的头顶。见我总是皱着眉头，太太反倒安慰起我来：“不要担心啦，通房的事情在我嫁过来以前帝努就全盘交待过了，只要他不愿意，别人自然也没办法，不是吗？这事情要是能成早就成了。知道你向着我，我们小桃别不高兴了，嗯？”

太太说得没错，只要老爷不愿意，在他身边晃悠半辈子也是白费精力。而只要他愿意，姨太太不消两个月就能娶回家。老爷娶了姨太太，我认为对冬枣的打击比对太太还要大，不只是因为老爷愿意纳一个这样身份的女人都不肯收了清清白白的她，更雪上加霜的是，作为目前府里唯一一个“闲人”，伺候姨太太的活儿理所当然地落到了她的头上。说实话，我是有一点幸灾乐祸的，一个是把自己当主子的下人，一个是不被当主子的主子，我等着她们两个能闹一出什么好戏来给我瞧呢！不过一想到她的春秋大梦碎得这样稀烂，觉得可笑之余也有点可怜。

我果真是料事如神，不出两个月，二人便闹将起来。说到底还是冬枣先挑起事端的，谁让她背地里嚼姨太太舌根子太过放肆，被抓了个现行。其实这府里看不上姨太太的远不止她一个，但她总是更有底气一些，而且大家似乎也都默认：在贬低姨太太这件事情上总是她最有资格，于是也没有人提醒她收敛一点。上次在书斋我就看出，这位姨太太也并不是什么省油的灯。她们两个吵起来的那日，整座后花园的鸟都被惊得扑棱棱飞走不剩一只。太太得到消息，带着我急匆匆赶去。作为主母，她是必须出面调停的，我却希望她能站得越远越好，害怕对面火力开足了会殃及无辜。

真是万幸，等到太太到达，姨太太差不多已经在清理战场了。看样子冬枣那边溃败得很迅速，走到三进院的拱门外，远远地只能听见姨太太一个人在冷嘲热讽：“平日里偷奸耍滑我都是睁一只眼闭一只眼的，毕竟我也不是个废人，一早就没指望你能怎么伺候我！倒是一天到晚就会咬住窑姐儿两个字不松口，王八见了筷子似的，也该露出点别的本事教我这个从前的窑姐儿开开眼哪？瞧不上我，满心里觉得我比你下贱，这姨太太合该换了你当是不是？咱俩可还真别谁瞧不起谁，你也不过就是命好点罢了，被卖进这大院里而不是卖进了窑子里。不过说起来，卖进来给人做通房丫头一样是卖身，命也没见得比个窑姐儿贵多少！” 

太太闻言脚步顿了一下，估计是被这一套大逆不道的说辞惊到了。待我们走近，我又看见姨太太腕子上别的那条上下翻飞的白手绢，好似这后花园里剩下唯一的、活蹦乱跳的一只鸟。她穿着蟹壳红绸的改良旗袍，腰省线条不松不紧地贴在身上，戴镯子的那只手伸出一个指头冲着一旁的冬枣点来点去，那条白手绢就显得越发显眼。虽然人生中已经受到过一次不小的打击，但是被人这样当面羞辱大抵还是头一回，冬枣的精神头一下子就崩塌了，哭天抢地地就要往一边墙上撞去。我和几个小丫头眼疾手快地一把擒住，生怕要出事，将人死死地箍在怀里。姨太太对此表现得无动于衷，还抄起胳膊来冷哼了一声。我也顾不得那么许多了，急得喊了声“姨太太”，但是再不敢说出什么喝止的话来。太太的脸色从刚才在院外就沉了下来，这会子更是没有好看到哪里去，但是很怪异地，看上去不像是恼火，反而像是有些悲哀的。

我听见她缓缓地开口：“君君，你少说两句罢。小桃，你们几个扶着冬枣回去休息一阵，不要离人。”这句话似乎用了她很多的气力，我有些担心，但是她回了我一个“快去”的眼神，我也只好跟几个小丫头架起人来，朝下人住的罩房踉跄着走去。

等到晚上老爷回来，冬枣的情绪已经稳定了。她自认从没受到过这样的奇耻大辱，再也没脸在这府上待下去，于是向老爷通报，要回老家去。老爷和太太有些犹豫，按理说一个下人，闹上这样一出，不必等她自己通报就该处置了；但是这会生怕她一个想不开，又念在她是从前老太太的人，还想挽留一阵。冬枣面色狼狈地跪在老爷太太面前，地上摆着她收拾好的包袱，面无表情地说：“老爷，太太，不必留我了，事到如今我在府里是一天也呆不下去了。也不用担心我寻短见，我就算真想死，也只会死在姨太太跟前。”她捋了一把耳边散开的头发，“我已经看清了，我是不配做李家的人了。我对不起老太太，谢谢老爷太太这些年对我的照顾。”说罢，一连磕了三个响头。老爷太太看她这幅样子，也无话可说，只是让她再留一晚，明日一早找了马车送她回家去。

一切处理停当，老爷去了姨太太院里，总是要去过问一下的。也好，我看太太也头疼得很，正需要清静。打从姨太太那里回来她就一直恹恹的，这下里只剩下我和她，我不禁开口问道：“太太还在为着今天这一遭烦心吗？”

太太叹了口气，说：“小桃，君君说的话，并不是没有道理。你觉得怎样呢？仔细想来，我也只是命好罢了，命好生在一个衣食无忧的家庭，命好嫁给了帝努而不是什么我讨厌的甚至没见过的阿猫阿狗。”

我一下子不知道该回答什么，于是尽量拣了我认为好听的话说：“太太何必苦恼这个呢，姨太太那番话，连我都听着粗俗，太太就更没必要钻牛角尖了。更何况，命好才是好事啊，太太就是锦衣玉食的小姐命，那说明就得是这样的富贵命才衬得上太太呢！”

我的话似乎没有安慰到她，只换回一个很勉强的笑来。唉，我早就说嘛，我哪里能参得透太太在想些什么。我这样的，就是当不了太太小姐的命。


	7. 除夕

冬枣被气走之后，府上又恢复了一阵清净日子。显然，这件事情冬枣本身不占理。但是经此一役，姨太太嘴毒如蜂蜇的名声也算是打下了，一时半会大家都规规矩矩，谁也不敢再去惹她。然而牙尖嘴利并不是最令人发怵的，更厉害的是，她看起来似乎没有什么顾忌的东西。那些向来最为外人所不齿的经历，都被她自己拿到太阳底下抖搂一番，丝毫不露怯。甚至还拿去攻击别人，就跟破罐子破摔一样。常言道光脚的不怕穿鞋的，我真算是体会到了，没有软肋的人才是最可怕的。想到这里又不免替太太担忧，她那性格温顺得像只兔子一样，还是个至今也没咬过人的兔子。如今在这一片平静之下，不知道会有什么样的暗潮想涌上来把她吞掉。

上回姨太太派柳叶儿送来绣像以后，又过了好一阵子，太太才开始摸起针线来。刚绣起个开头，年节就快到了，里外里又有一堆事情要操办，不得已又只好放下。太太说到底还是有些小孩心性的，自姨太太入府以来积攒下的心事，遇到年节似乎都好了起来。预备节礼、置办年货这些事务都有陈总管协助，她兴致最高之处莫过于下厨房试菜，为年夜饭提前做准备。在她频频出入厨房的这段时间里，有时也会久违地站在灶前，亲自摊鸡蛋，给老爷准备夜宵。老爷喜欢半熟流心的蛋黄，盖在干燥松软的米饭上。然后淋一大匙鲜酱油，一小匙香油，再撒上一小撮黑芝麻，拌匀了吃。若是太太也跟着用些，还会备上一碟切得细细的香菜末，那是她惯常的口味。别看这么简单，甚至有些简陋，这却是令老爷最念念不忘的一道小食。

最初是几年前，老爷染上一次伤寒，一连发烧几日。别看他平日里身体强健，但偶尔病一次就来势凶猛，水米不进，整个人都无精打采的。老太太急得愁眉苦脸，每天让厨房变着花样地做——鱼肉荤腥油水太足，老爷看见了连连摆手；青菜挂面清汤寡水，老爷又直呼要淡出个鸟来，简直要人伺候不了他。最后还是太太亲自下厨，出了这么一道奇招。这吃法是她小时候从娘家的一位老妈子那里学来的，老妈子说，这是从前在乡下时，家里专门给生病的小孩子做的吃食。其实，穷苦人家平日餐桌上难见油星，若是遇见孩子生病，鸡蛋就算是能拿得出来的好东西了。再点上一滴香油，对于馋嘴又得不到满足的小孩，简直就是难得的病中犒赏。但若是放在大户人家，这东西又只会教人瞧不上眼了。可是当下里老爷软硬不吃，太太于是灵机一动，效仿那老妈子的做法，说不定也能让病中的老爷尝出个新鲜来。

好在，老爷很给太太面子，胃口大开，一碗饭吃得干干净净。大好了以后，总还常常念叨病中那碗酱油鸡蛋饭的味道。久而久之，这碗饭成了小两口之间的一种趣味。心情好的时候，老爷就常常赖在太太身上撒娇，央着太太做给他吃；若是哪天心情不好，不等他开口，太太便先端上一碗来哄他开心。不过自从姨太太来了，太太就没怎么做过了。所以看到她在厨房哼着歌儿，重新开始摊鸡蛋的样子，我是由衷地替她开心的。

姨太太进门后的第一个年，一家人坐在一起吃了一顿年夜饭。半年过去，倒是也不像之前那样生分了。饭桌上聊起天来，不知怎么的，提到了姨太太二月十八的生日。老爷问她想怎么过，她开怀地笑着，干脆利落地说，日子只跟老爷差一个月，就不必要过了。等到三月份老爷办生辰宴，自己跟着沾沾喜气就好了。

过后太太回到屋里，开始思考起来。姨太太的生辰，若是不知道也就罢了；当下既然知道了，最好是得备上一份像样的礼物。不管怎么说，面子上的事情还是要过得去的。思前想后，太太重新翻出了年前姨太太送来的那副绣样。与原本的画作相比，看得出做了许多改动。黑白的颜色绣出来不吉利，于是一律换成了暗彩、淡彩的颜色，譬如岩棕、米色一类的。搭眼看上去，颜色倒是不多，但是为了做出画里明明暗暗的效果，每一类颜色下又细分了不同程度的深浅，有些看上去很相近，因此绣起来不太容易，是个费眼睛的活儿。太太光是为了找齐这些深浅的绣线，就花了好一番功夫。如今太太的意思，是要把这幅珠蚌图绣出来，送给姨太太做寿礼。这件礼物，一来不会太贵重，二来因为出自太太亲手，又不会显得心意太轻。更何况，作为原作者，若是看到自己的画能被好好地绣出来，一定会高兴罢？太太一双黑眼珠先是骨碌碌向下滑了半圈，然后望向我，期待地问道。我说，那是自然，太太这样好的绣工，好绣样绣出来当然是如虎添翼，绣样不好也能照样能妙手回春！太太咯咯咯笑了，一手捏住我的脸颊，问我是不是偷吃了厨房的拔丝山药，要检查我嘴里有没有生虫牙。

这边正闹着，那边老爷脱了皮毛大氅从院子里走了进来。外头零星飘着一点雪花，老爷的外衣肩头湿了薄薄的一层。我接过大氅取了条干毛巾，要一点点掸干才好收起来。老爷一进来就哈手跺脚，带着一身寒气偎到太太跟前：“在说什么，笑得这样开心？”

太太被冷得一激灵，也仍不减笑，先把老爷的脸推开，又快速地把手中的绣样一卷，很得意地收起来：“不要告诉你。”

老爷于是在她旁边拉了把椅子坐下，委委屈屈地：“好啊，现在夫人在我这里都有秘密了。连小桃都知道，还同你笑得那样开心，偏生不告诉我。我在夫人心里好没地位啊。”

这一招老爷用得惯了。他深知自己那双眼睛眯一眯就弯成一双月牙，太太见了最是喜欢得紧，这会子又来卖乖。只见太太差一点就憋不住笑：“是啊，在我这没你什么地儿了。君君那边兴许还有，你要是个有眼力见儿的，就自己走开罢！”说着，还假模假样地撅了撅嘴。

听罢此言，老爷整个身子都从背后搂了上去，凑在太太耳朵旁边，用不大不小的声音说着：“不高兴了吗？难得下雪，所以就陪君君在外面看了会儿。她说小时候她家那边经常下雪的，有时候下到齐腰深，可能是过年想家了罢。觉着你怕冷，所以没有叫你一起，娜娜不要偷偷呷醋啊。”说着只听见“啵”的一声，又是在趁机偷香，“除夕夜，我当然还是和你一起守岁。”

太太在他怀里象征性地挣扎两下，装着耍小性子：“呸，好大的脸，谁要呷你的醋了？知道我怕冷，还一身凉气地往我身上凑。快离我远点！”

老爷从太太身上松开，走到面前捧起她的脸：“让我看看，大年三十的，娜娜不会真的要跟我闹脾气吧？”话没说完，上手就去挠太太的痒痒，边挠边说：“吃醋了吗？真的吃醋了？”太太怕痒，这一下子再也绷不住了，在老爷怀里笑得东倒西歪，手里的绣样高高地举起来，生怕给弄皱了。她笑得喘不上气，断断续续地说：“我还吃醋，我吃什么醋啊，我若真是个心眼小的，还会在这里给君君准备生日礼物吗？”

老爷停下作乱的手，趁机抽走了太太手里的绣样，睁大了眼睛：“这是要给君君准备的生日礼物吗？”太太刚喘顺了气，重新把绣样从老爷手里夺了回来：“不能给你看，你若是提前走漏了风声，还能有什么趣味？”

老爷听完也不闹了，安安静静地在旁边坐下，下巴担在太太肩膀上。过了一会，只听他开口叫道：“夫人。”

太太应他：“嗯？“

他又叫：“渽民。”

太太不解：“我在呢？”

他又叫：“娜娜。”

太太快被他气笑了：“到底怎么了，有事就说呀？”

老爷有些郑重地说：“谢谢你。”

太太很聪慧，一下子就明白他指的是什么。她说：“少自作多情了，你凭什么替人家君君来谢我呀？”说完不知道拍了一下谁的腿：“哎呀，都怪你胡闹，差点忘了！”然后冲我狡黠一笑，起身朝我值夜的小房间走去。

我知道，她是去放红包了。

外面响起一串噼里啪啦的鞭炮声，眼看这一年又要过去了。每次过年，下人们按例都会有红包。唯独我的那一份，总是太太亲手压在枕头底下的，说是要为我压祟。托她的福，这些年我一直都无病无灾地过来了。外面敲更的声音传来，屋子里的西洋钟也开始响。我趁机闭上眼睛在心里念叨，太太来年的日子也一定要顺顺当当地度过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文涉及生日都是农历，可以手动换算。


	8. 水银

紧赶慢赶两个多月，珠蚌图终于在姨太太生日的头几天绣了出来。今日刚拿到裱好的成品，走针流畅，铺色均匀，的确栩栩如生，就是颜色素净得很。我回想了一下姨太太最近的穿着打扮，对于她会不会钟意这件礼物，心里还真有些嘀咕。但太太看起来很满意，举起来端详了好几遍。她的小孩子脾气上来，一刻坐不住就想给人送去。还说，正好去找姨太太商量一下她的口味喜好，虽然说着生日是不过了，但是在家里张罗一餐饭还是要的。

吃罢午饭，我拿上包好的绣品，随太太一同来到姨太太院里。正好撞见姨太太的小丫头柳叶儿，慌慌张张地从外面回来。一见我和太太，她像是骇了一大跳，一双手背在身后躲躲藏藏，眼神也开始东张西望。我心下觉得蹊跷，眼神征求了太太同意，便拦住她问做什么去了。眼见她支支吾吾答不上来，太太上前安抚道：“不必害怕，你来府上的时间短，许多规矩不熟悉是必然的，若是做错了事情，以后改正就是了。”她仍是涨红着一张脸，半天讲不出一个字来。我见此情形，正想腾出手来搜她的身，却突然听到了姨太太的声音：“太太，小桃姑娘，怎么突然到我这里来了？柳叶儿这孩子认生，快别难为她了，她是替我抓药去了。”

我抬起头，看见她正悠闲地倚在门框上。虽然已是仲春，但天气还有些寒冷。她身上披了一件白狐狸毛的坎肩，手里抱着个汤婆子，一张一翕间吐出些白色的雾气，离得远了使人看不清她脸上的表情。柳叶儿听见声音，像是看见了救命稻草一般，嘴里喊着姨太太，挣脱了我的手便朝她飞奔而去。只是跑得太急，脚下打滑，不出两步就绊倒了。从她的手里摔出来一个油纸包，还有一个小瓷瓶，只听一声脆响，那瓷瓶已然碎了。春禾这一下子摔懵了，趴在地上不知所措。姨太太一霎那有些慌张，我正想上前去替她们将药品捡起来，她就先一步冲过去，收拾起了碎瓷片。太太快步走了过去，注视着地上瓷瓶碎裂的痕迹。瓷片好拣，里面的内容物却难收。太太看了一会，猛地蹲了下去，伸出手扯住姨太太一只袖子，语气是少有的严厉：“你同我讲，你真是让柳叶儿去抓药了？抓的什么药？”

姨太太并不正面回应她的目光，而是看向一边：“一些调理的补药罢了，没有什么特别的。”

太太又靠近了一些，并不放弃寻找与她对视的机会，手里的衣袖也扯得更紧，追问道：“那为什么会有水银？”

我往地上看去，只见地砖的缝隙之间，散落着一些大大小小的银色圆珠。看起来像是些金属珠子，或者深色的小珍珠，其实一脚就能踩成好几瓣，全都是流动的液体。

“你吃了没有，吃了多久了？”太太有些着急，一时之间竟然控制不住语气，“你知不知道，这东西处理不好是要毒死人的！”

姨太太眼底有一瞬间的错愕，然后脸色迅速地灰败下去，就像刚开过的昙花。她咬着牙挤出一句话来：“就算死了，那也是我的命！”

太太被她这番话吓了一跳，也不再逼问，而是软下来问她：“你告诉我，你是不是有什么难处，不能够有孩子？你同我说实话，我……”

姨太太终于肯直视太太的眼睛，用一声诡异的冷笑打断了她未说完的话：“太太可是担心我有什么隐疾？那大可不必，老爷是我的恩人，我若真的有什么脏病，断断不会这样无动于衷，等着传染给你们夫妻。太太信也好，不信也罢，既然要我说实话，我今天就一股脑全说了。是，我确实是在用避子方，我现在不能给老爷生孩子，这水银就是我让柳叶儿买来作此用的。我没服用多少，第二回买就倒霉让太太撞见了。柳叶儿年纪小，什么都不懂，全都是听我吩咐罢了，这里面没她什么事儿。太太满意了吗？“

太太听了，仍然锲而不舍地去捕捉她的目光：“不对，你过门已经半年有余，又是什么时候打定不要孩子的主意的？别告诉我就是最近的事儿——你真的只买了两次吗？到底是为什么？”

我在这一刻发现，姨太太并不是没有软肋的人。现下她的软肋好像就被太太摸到了，像是临刑之前的囚徒，不再抱最后的希望，反而平静下来。她先是站起身，活动活动蹲了许久的腿脚，然后不太利索地走进屋里，摸出一只黄铜身玛瑙嘴的水烟袋来。看着太太跟着走进来，她还是不紧不慢地，先把烟点上，抽了一口。等吐出嘴里的烟雾来，才缓缓启唇：

“我是一早就有心思不假，但是柳叶儿没来之前，身边不会有人肯替我跑这个腿的。我自己去办又太显眼，太太不是看到地上还有个纸包么，那里面是我找的民间偏方，尽是些柿子蒂菠菜籽的，头几个月里我就一直靠这些凑合撑着。”

她眯了眯眼，一只手捏着点烟的纸捻儿一晃，红红的纸芯子又窜出一舌头明火来。另一只手托着烟袋送上来，咕噜咕噜又抽一口，然后接着说：

“我知道民间的这些土法子不靠谱，也不好大张旗鼓地找大夫，所以等有了柳叶儿，我就动起了旁的心思。没吃过猪肉，我还没见过猪跑吗？在青楼那会，我可没少见那些个娘姨龟公在老鸨子的唆使下，往姑娘们的吃食茶水里下水银，这才有的这个主意。是，我是在那不干净的地方待过，我也不藏着掖着。可我不到十六未开苞就逃出来了，往后也没什么机会得病。我知道这话说出来满院子里没几个信的，还不都跟冬枣一样，认定了我就是个娼妓？一个娼妓要是有了孩子，我专门把他生下来给人瞧不起，让太太容不下，甚至教下人们都来笑话吗！？“

姨太太说着有些激动。太太想要辩解什么，被她把烟袋啪地一声往桌面上一扣，截断了。她腾地一下站起来：“太太，我今天什么实话都告诉你。我确实是对老爷有所图的，不过我不图他什么钱，我图他这个人。你以为我不想生个孩子把他拴住？可是我胃口大得很，我想要的，可是老爷这个人的全部。若是说有什么我不能从他那里得到的话，什么钱财，什么孩子，就都靠边站去，我最后一样能舍弃的是他的心。我早就知道老爷娶我是为了生养，我偏就不干。我若是不能确认他的心在我这里，即便是有了孩子，得不到荫蔽，生下来就是连累他受罪！”

说完斜仰起头，方才通红的火芯子好似被种进她眼睛里。她就那么直直地盯着太太，喘着粗气，简直要将人灼出个洞来。这一番似乎对她消耗很大，为了借力，她只得将脑袋倚在身后的墙上，头发被压得乱糟糟也不在意了。又过了一会，眼里的火也熄了，一屁股地坐回椅子上，整个人呈现出一种过度亢奋之后的泄气。

有一瞬间，我甚至怀疑她手里拿的不是普通的水烟，而是大烟。

这时她的声音也不似刚刚那般有力气，而是像一团破败的棉絮，又干，又涩，一扯就断：“现在你都知道了，你去告诉老爷吧，把我做的这些大逆不道的事情全都告诉老爷，让他把我赶出去。太太，你知道的罢，我现在还没有孩子，于你而言是件好事。”

太太沉默良久，然后叹了口气，把我手里的包袱接过来，拿到桌上仔细展开。 “今天过来，原本是提前来给你送寿礼的。上次你改的绣样，我绣出来了，不知道你看了满不满意。”那幅刺绣被平平整整地裱在硬质画框里，太太先是从姨太太手里接过那根纸捻儿，没有掐灭，而是把浮灰的那头架在水烟袋上，又把刺绣搁在姨太太腿上，“我不会告诉老爷。但前提是，水银万万不可再服了，不要这么草率地对待自己，听见了吗？”

姨太太像是被抽走的魂魄回来了一缕，她看着太太，脸上有些汗珠，把鬓角乱七八糟的头发湿成一片。有一颗特别大的，划过眼睑，落在画框上。太太有些不忍心看她这样，站起来背过身去，做出准备离开的动势。

跨过门槛之前，最后留下一句：“明天我找个可靠的大夫来瞧瞧，不要落下了什么毛病。最近可能会派个人来看着你们，暂时委屈一阵吧。”


	9. 喜鹊

过了两日，姨太太的生日家宴照常举行。历经上次那么一遭，太太根本没有顾得上询问她的口味。只是经过前几回，依稀记得她不吃香菜，只好凭着这点零星的印象将就张罗了一番。

开宴那天，姨太太来得很迟，脸色也不大好的样子。她的脂粉施得比往常厚，依然遮不住双目下的青黑。我猜想她必然是抱了赴鸿门宴的心情。老爷倒是对这场家宴很有兴致，专门去西洋点心铺里拎了一块奶油蛋糕，还吩咐我开了瓶红酒。宝石色的酒液汩汩地倒进醒酒的大肚玻璃壶中，我透过修长透明的壶颈瞄见老爷把一只手覆上姨太太桌子下交握的手背。

“怎么脸色精神好差？今日还起得这样迟，不舒服吗？”老爷问她。

姨太太刚要张口，却很少有地被太太抢过了话头：“老爷不必担心，已经请了平日里替我问诊的冯先生来看过了。”此言一出，姨太太像听到一声惊雷，一直低垂着的头抬了起来。我看见她尝试着张了张嘴，却没听见发出声音。太太又说：“前几日君君跟我说睡不好，总是偏头痛，我不放心所以请大夫来的。说是赶上换季，有些风寒，吃几副药就好了。”说罢又问姨太太：“今日的药可曾吃过了？”

姨太太怔怔地望向太太，顿了片刻才答上话：“吃了，已经吃过了。”

老爷把姨太太的手拿上来放在自己腿上，关切问道：“怎么不同我讲？大夫都来过，我也不知道。”姨太太的目光被他占过去两秒，很快又落回到太太脸上，不知是在答谁的问：“因为你忙，所以没有告诉你。太太……很关照我，吃了药已经见好了。”太太拿杯盖拨弄着茶碗里的茶水，氤氲的热气散了散，她却没喝，也没说话，又把茶碗原样放下。老爷却很高兴，用另一只手去捕捉太太的手：“我不在家，一切多亏了太太。太太真乃我的贤内助也。”老爷笑了，太太也笑，姨太太咧了咧嘴。我慢慢晃了晃醒酒器，给他们三人的酒杯各自斟上。

这顿饭后，姨太太和太太的关系仿佛回到了她刚嫁过来的时候：安分，互不走动，井水不犯河水。我一度以为她们就会这样一直相处下去了，彼此之间保持一种微妙的平衡。直到有一天，两只喜鹊飞进了李府的院门。

这天清晨，老爷又是从太太房里出门去的。他走后太太还在一如既往地赖床，突然间院里飞来两只鸟儿，一唱一和，吱吱嘎嘎叫个不停。太太拿被子蒙住头也没有用，迷迷蒙蒙地直唤我：“小桃，你快看看外面飞来的是什么鸟儿，怎么一直叫个不停？”我笑道：“太太是睡糊涂了罢，倒连喜鹊的叫声也认不出了？”太太闹觉，小孩子脾气就要犯，撇嘴皱眉直道：“喜鹊喜鹊，叫得这样难听，还报的什么喜？”我吓了一跳：“太太，可不敢乱说！喜鹊来嘛原本是好兆头，不好冲撞了呀！”太太听了，摆了摆手，蒙上被子继续睡她的去。

如果苍天可怜我，再给我一次机会回到当时，我一定冲上去一把撕烂自己的嘴。因为我无论如何也没有想到，就在当日上午，受太太之托照例来为姨太太调理身体的冯先生来，竟真的会带来这样一则好消息：姨太太有喜了。

后院的小丫头来通报的时候，我不敢看太太的表情。我难以想象她此刻会是什么心情。本来我们都知道，老爷娶了姨太太，是躲不过会有这一天的。但是这一天只要不来，我们好像就能暂时蒙上双眼，假装看不见它的存在。但是它到底还是来了，血淋淋、直戳戳地，要揭太太的伤疤来了。然而，太太的消沉比我想象中持续的时间要短得多。事实上，她好像根本来不及消沉。不知是不是主母的身份使然，她很快便反应过来：“糟了！”

急匆匆赶到后院，冯先生正写完一副药方撂笔。他见到太太便起身致意，太太也停下来微微一福，忙问：“先生，情况怎么样？”冯先生作了一揖：“给老爷太太道喜。姨太太现下身子不足三月，胎象尚且不稳，我正开些药来调理。太太不必太过担心，若平稳度过这段时间，脉象稳固下来，便再无大碍。”太太简单道谢，又吩咐柳叶儿招待冯先生，自己则带着我直奔姨太太的卧房。

姨太太这会半卧在榻上，对于这桩喜事表现得过于平静。我从她的脸上找不出一般女子会有的欢欣、喜悦甚至害羞的情绪，什么都没有，没有表情。太太在她的床边坐下，她像是早已预料到一般：“太太来了。”说着掀开被子预备给太太行礼。太太将她的手按下，放回被子里，又把被角掖了掖，迟疑地开口：“君君，你……”是在试探姨太太的心情。

将近一年的时间里，姨太太一直安分得不像她自己。此刻更是一副低眉顺眼的姿态：“太太多虑了，我不会对这个孩子做什么的。他来了，我就好好待他，尽一些应当的母子情分。其余的一切仅凭太太吩咐便是。”

太太有些着急：“你这是说的什么话？你不愿生养，造成如今这样的局面，是因为我横生了枝节。可孩子无辜，你也无辜，我只是唯恐你再做什么傻事伤了自己。”她自己刚刚把姨太太的手塞进被子里，这会又自己捉出来握住：“我怎么讲你才肯信我？是，在老爷的事情上，我无论如何很难与你达到协调，除非我不爱他。你需要他，我也需要他，但是老爷总不能劈成两半。可孩子是孩子，对孩子我绝不可能有半分歹心，也不会容许旁的人说三道四！”

“不是说仅凭我吩咐吗？我的吩咐就是，把你的心放在肚子里！以后这家里，如果有人敢因为你的身份说孩子一句不是，我第一个处置了他。你以前不是最看不起这些闲言碎语了吗？不是我要容得下他，是你自己要容得下你自己！”

直到太太起身离开，姨太太都是沉默。

总之，开心也好，不开心也罢；容得下也好，容不下也罢，老爷总算是有后了。眼见他满脸春风得意，若不是姨太太怀胎未满三月，恐怕已经要大摆筵席昭告天下了。总算他还有点眼力，只是得知的当晚在太太房里兴奋地兜了几个圈子，往后的日子便少在太太面前提起，免得戳她的心窝子。不过他也没什么机会提也就是了，这些日子他恨不得浑身抹了糨糊黏在姨太太身上，一天三趟地往后院里跑。听说姨太太害喜严重，他就专门在后院给姨太太开辟了一个小厨房，天天陪着用膳。他这厢忙得很，太太也没有比他轻松多少。她给自己每天都安排了满满当当的日程，开始亲自接手府里的大小事务，陈总管倒摇身一变，成了在旁边指导的口头军师，还情景搁在往常还真是罕见。尤其是为了姨太太肚子里的这位，太太还召集了府里生养过的老妈子们来，亲自讨教小孩子出生前后都要准备什么。吃的、穿的、用的、玩的逐项置办，甚至连要找什么样的开蒙先生都在提前做打算了。

有时候，我真是气不过，看不得这一大家子都在围着这么一个还没照面的的小玩意儿团团转。一日夜里，太太又在灯下绣小孩子的肚兜。我走过去，赌气去端她的灯，抽噎着说：“太太，何必呢，咱们何必为了她们这么上心呢，到头来还不是给别人做了嫁衣？”太太却说：“小桃，我只有把他当作自己的小孩看待，否则君君是不会安心的。”又顿了片刻，她放下手里的针线，叹了口气：“再说了，这个孩子来了，君君不要他，她又能怎么办呢？我不把他当作自己的孩子，我又能怎么办呢？”

我什么也说不出来，我一个丫鬟，更加没有办法，只能眼睁睁的看着太太就这么一日日地连轴转。甚至老爷也察觉到了什么，等到姨太太那边稳定下来，就开始经常抽时间陪一陪太太。替她看看账目，陪她读读书，哪怕是太太绣花的时候，他趴在太太腿上打瞌睡，我觉得都是好的。但是有些时候太太表现得并不是很领情，反而想用各种理由把老爷往外推，好让自己全身心地投入到她的那些事务中去。我隐约感觉到，太太这是用忙碌在麻痹自己。

但是几个月下来，人的身体就先开始吃不消了。太太平时就有月事不规律的毛病，一通劳心劳力之后，症状开始越发严重。这日请了冯先生上门问诊，太太周身困乏，起得格外晚了些，于是请他先过去姨太太那边看看。等到冯先生从后院回来，太太才刚刚洗漱完毕。她一脸倦容，略带歉意地向冯先生道：“今日在先生面前失礼了。姨太太那边情况怎么样？”这边冯先生已经放下药箱，从中取出一块丝帕搭在太太腕上，一边诊脉，一边回答道：“无妨，无妨，太太不必放在心上。姨太太一切俱安，胎象平稳。头胎如此顺利，于府上不可谓不是喜事一桩了。”说着，微微皱了皱眉头，我不免跟着紧张了一下。可是等冯先生的表情再次舒展开，他却已经将把脉的手放下站起身来，双手作揖向太太鞠了一躬：“恭喜太太，如今府上可以算是双喜临门了！”

太太满目不解：“这话怎讲？”

只见冯先生指着太太腕上的那方手帕，用一种贺喜的口气激动道：“太太，此次诊出的，是喜脉啊！”

太太愣了。

我也愣了。应该高兴吗，大大方方地接受贺喜，然后说谢谢先生？但是我眼下只能努力控制住自己，不要让自己甩出一句“早干嘛去了？这脉你早该诊出来了！”若是大夫再早五年说出这句话，不，早两年都行，什么纳妾，什么姨太太，家里这些乱七八糟的烦心事，统统都去他妈的！可是我也知道，这不是大夫的错，大夫只是实话实说；这更不是太太的错，太太自己也控制不了；我甚至都不能迁罪给姨太太，因为太太早前无子也不是她造成的……那么到底是谁的错？谁害局面变成今天这幅不可收拾的样子？我的头脑乱极了，里面像是太太所有的绣线都打翻了缠绕在一起，令我只想冲着天地大吼大叫，好好地替太太鸣一鸣委屈！太太看起来还算冷静，依然强打着精神把冯先生安排去账房领赏，然后默默回来，关上了房门，重重地坐在了椅子上——不，我感觉她是把自己扔在了椅子上。

太太茫然地看着我，喃喃地问：“小桃，你告诉我，为什么会变成这样？老天爷是在跟我开玩笑吗？我都已经……这不是在耍我吗？”

她捂住脸，有什么东西落下来，在衣服上洇出难以察觉的水痕。这是自从姨太太过门，我头一次见到太太哭了。


	10. 归宁

我跟着太太收拾一些简单行李住回了娘家。

太太出嫁以后很少回娘家。都说婚姻生活不如意的女人才会三天两头往娘家跑，前些年来太太在婚姻生活中也确实少有不如意的地方。然而除此之外还另有一层原因——我总感觉太太与娘家不亲。其实，与其说和娘家不亲，不如说同她最亲的人已经不在了。

老爷也惊诧于太太突然的决定，一双眼瞪得像黑溜溜的玻璃珠子，一直追问太太，怎么突然想起来要回去。太太应付他说，因为害喜，身上实在不爽利，于是特别想家；加之君君那边也正是需人关照的时候，不如先回娘家，有母亲照料，可使老爷轻松一些。要说这话中有几分真几分假——姨太太害喜的情形我是见过的，相较之下太太的情况可以说是小巫见大巫了，并没有许多异常的反应。想来老爷大概也很难一下相信太太对母家突然生出许多感情，于是太太又补充说道：“原先与母亲走动过于冷淡，是我不对。如今真的要自己做母亲了，每每夜里总是生出许多感念来，想要回家看看。”老爷才勉强接受，有些不情愿地讲：“你和君君相继有了孩子，我不知道有多高兴，因而想每一天都多些时间陪伴你们。尤其是你，你可知道这样重要的时刻，我等了有多久？”说着又去拉太太的手指头：“那么我们约定，你住两天，我就去岳母那里看你。若是住够了，马上传信让我接你回来，好不好？”太太拗不过，只好同他勾了手指应下。

太太乍一回去，罗夫人是很高兴的——毕竟这一次是她带着喜讯回来的。作为母亲，脸上也跟着有些光彩。以前太太偶尔回来一次，总会因为子嗣的事情同她闹得不开心。罗夫人觉得太太没有子嗣使她有愧于李家，于是总催促太太去各处求医问药，还埋怨太太不上心。一句两句还能忍受，唠叨得多了，太太就不爱听了，两人难免要起争执。再加上罗夫人认为女儿已嫁作他人妇，总是回娘家来住不好，惹人说闲话。一来二去，太太干脆也不回来住了。这次就不同，老远就看见罗夫人梳了妆，带着丫鬟在大门口迎接；太太一下车便拉着她的手，嘘寒问暖，虽然还是稍微责怪了句“胎未坐稳，还是住在夫家稳妥些”。太太就当作没听到，一回家就扎到她父亲罗老爷生前的书房里去，得了些清静。

后一连两日，太太都把自己关在书房里，话也极少。我怕她原就心情不畅，这下更要堵在心里，于是在一旁引诱她说话：“太太两日了都在读这一册书。我看这书与太太平日所读不同，有好多插画儿！是什么有趣的书？小桃识字少，太太可愿讲给我听听？”太太答：“是一本戏文，《笠翁十种曲》。戏文嘛，不必大动脑筋，作为娱乐倒也是很有趣的。”我笑：“是了，太太有好久没看戏了。这十种曲怎么样，可有太太从前喜欢的戏么？”太太道：“没有一出是我曾看过的。”又将手指立于唇边，作神秘状：“我悄悄同你讲，这十种曲，同《西厢》一般，原是从前的禁戏。儿时我从父亲书架上翻到，他还遮遮掩掩不许我看。幸得母亲不识字，若是给她知道，又要同父亲生气。”我说：“那太太现在还不是看了？”太太得意：“父亲说了，若我长成大姑娘，便可以看了。我如今这般大了，如何看不得？”转头又说，“更何况，如今也无所谓禁与不禁。只是有些戏，封存已久；加上花部盛行、昆腔冷落，已经无人演了。”又翻了两页，思考道：“有趣的是，戏我没看过，戏评倒见过一些。要么赞其超脱，要么斥其轻薄，天上地下，褒贬不一。”我问：“那太太看来呢？”太太笑：“要我说，打眼一看，确实引人入胜，令人啧啧称奇；仔细读来，却发现许多都是胡说八道！”眼看太太已经可以插科打诨，我不由得放心许多。

又过一日，老爷如约登门拜访。罗夫人很是高兴，摆了家宴来招待姑爷。几日未见，夫妻二人都难免有些想念。太太虽然嘴上不说，但我看得出，老爷一来她也是高兴的。不过碍于在娘家，二人也不敢有过多举动，上了桌就扮作两个规规矩矩的学堂书生一般，听罗夫人独自发表一些关照叮咛。罗夫人亲自给姑爷斟酒：“给姑爷贺喜。姑爷府上要添丁，来日一定人丁兴旺。渽民这一次，也总算没有辜负府上老太爷、老太太从小以来对她的错爱。”老爷面对长辈从来都是很乖顺的，也顺势端起酒杯来：“岳母言重了，渽民一直很好。我向来感激岳丈岳母生养出这样好的女儿，又交到我手上，使她成为我的贤内助。孩子的事情，自然是我们两家同喜。”说着，将杯中的酒水一饮而尽。罗夫人听了喜笑颜开，又接着说道：“是了。这可是姑爷第一个嫡子，我们两边自然都相当重视。不瞒姑爷，明日我已约了家中女眷，准备一同去城东观音寺拜拜观音、添些香火，保佑渽民这次一举就给李家添个男丁。”老爷正准备说些场面话应付过去，太太已经忍不住在桌子下轻轻跺脚，责怪地冲着罗夫人皱起眉头：“妈！”罗夫人这才作罢，停下喋喋不休的话来，招呼二人吃饭。

饭毕，罗夫人就很有眼色地说自己上了年纪，总是困倦，早早地去午休了，留小两口在小客厅说些体己话。老爷拉过一把藤编睡椅躺在上面：“明日岳母真要去观音寺？这两日你们没有因为这个拌嘴罢？”太太坐在旁边的木凳上，一只手搭在睡椅扶手，晃摇篮一般轻轻摇着：“我根本不知道这件事。她么，总是心血来潮，想起一出是一出的。”话落，扭头看向窗外：“或许是因为不想同我冲突，故意不告诉我也未可知。但你一来，就忍不得要向你邀一邀功了。”老爷将那只手拉过来攥在手里，顺势一带，把太太带到自己身上坐下。动作突然，惹得太太小声惊呼：“什么时候，还这么没轻没重的！”老爷从背后搂上去：“趁这下没有人，快让我抱你一会。娜娜对我真的越来越冷淡了。”太太就不再动，任凭他抱着。老爷又说：“这是真的打算怪我了？还是要我去跟岳母禀报：‘不要去求什么男孩了，娜娜不高兴’？”太太才转过身来，把另一只手也放在老爷身上：“不怪你。她要去拜，就由她去罢。她这一辈子，没有生出儿子；甚至觉得与我父亲感情不好，都是这个缘故，可谓是‘郁郁不得志’，连带着我好像也有责任。这下好了，恨不得我=让我赶紧生出个男的来，好把你拴住。心病扎根，任谁说她都不会听的。”

老爷说：“嗯。”过了许久，又追问：“那你呢？”

“我怎么了？”

“你不想把我拴住吗？”

“我怎么拴住你？难不成真要生出个男的来才行？”太太半开玩笑地说。

老爷却答非所问：“岳丈和岳母是包办婚姻，性格爱好、成长环境都相去甚远，因而没有什么共同语言。我们不会像他们那样的，娜娜。”

太太明白老爷的意思，却说：“娃娃亲就不是包办婚姻了吗？”

老爷说：“可是我们互相追逐长大，一直以来你就是同我最合拍的人。我发誓，等你到了一百岁，我也在你身边，好好照顾你。”

太太没有说话，而是靠在了老爷怀里。

这日午后，老爷与太太说了一会话就走了，他向来不在这边留宿。到了次日，罗夫人果然一大早就出门去了观音寺，留太太在家里。忽然外面有人来通报，说是有人登门拜访，来人自称姓李，是罗老爷从前在日本留学时候的同窗。本来太太作为外嫁的女儿，不打算代为待客，但是听到对方是父亲的好友，于是擅自决定替母亲行地主之谊。她让人将来者引至客厅，吩咐准备一些茶水点心，自己则收拾整理一番才过去。

访客是一位五十岁上下的男子，着西式的毛呢西装和盆式帽，围着一条灰色的羊毛围巾，胸前口袋别了一支钢笔。脸上戴一副大框眼镜，唇上短短蓄了一些胡须，已夹杂些零星的白色。整个人中等个头，微胖，看起来文质彬彬。太太与他相互寒暄一番，得知太太是罗老爷的女儿，他倍感惊奇：“原来是罗兄的千金！从前罗兄东渡留学时，你尚不满周岁，他便随身携带一块怀表，表中是你的一张相片。这块表他向来金贵得很，总是夜里自己悄悄地看，只与我们传阅过一次。照片上的娃娃憨态可掬，想不到如今已经长成亭亭玉立的大小姐了，使人不能不感叹时光之容易，罗兄已经辞世多年，而我们这些当年的同窗知己，也将要变成一些老家伙了！”说着从怀里掏出一块手帕，很受触动地蘸了蘸眼角。又聊及过往种种，尤其罗老爷从前留学时的生活，太太显得很感兴趣。

相谈正欢，罗夫人烧香回来，听闻有客到访，立刻来到客厅会客。她见太太也在，还与客人聊得火热，面上有些不悦。她先照例热情招待一番，又对太太说：“你现在的身体，应该回房去躺着，多休息。”这位李先生听闻，问到：“令媛可是身体有恙？”罗夫人自知在外人面前说多了话，连忙掩饰：“并没有什么大碍，先生不必挂心。”没想到这位李先生却说：“如有不适，请一定尽言。不瞒嫂夫人，当年在日本，罗兄读商科，而我修习医科。虽然专业不同，但志趣相投，互为知己。后来罗兄早于我回国，又英年早逝，未曾最后与他见面一直是我最大的遗憾。如今我回来，凭一身医术与人合开了一家医院。此次前来拜访，也想知会罗兄家人，日后若是需要寻医问药，尽管来我处便是，我义不容辞。”说着，递过一张名片。太太凑过去读道：“日华医院。是新开的那家西式医院吗？”李先生答：“正是。医院就职的都是德日派医生，医术上不必担忧。”

罗夫人自己看不懂名片上的字，听他们说是西式医院，有些不以为意的样子。眼下太太身体一切平稳，她便有些掩不住炫耀的心思，托辞道：“让先生误会了。其实是小女有喜，在娘家休养几天，并没有什么病症。”李先生没有听出她话里的推脱之意，先是道喜，又好心开口道：“医院里设了产科与新生儿科，设施和医生都很齐备，为了优生优育，有时间也可以去检查一番，到时由我亲自安排便是。”罗夫人见此只好又客套一番，找时机转了别的话题去，这才作罢。

送罢客人，罗夫人开口道：“这位李先生的话听听便罢，这些西洋大夫，动不动就要给人开膛破肚，拿人的性命当儿戏，一点也不靠谱。”太太说：“照您的意思，观音大士最靠谱。”罗夫人不高兴：“瞧你说的，我还不是为你好？你还真把他说的往心里去了？我告诉你，听说那些西洋医院里的男大夫个个没规没矩的，说上手就上手，一点也不懂得避嫌。你可不许去那种地方！想看病想调养，你们李府多少个郎中还给你请不来吗？”太太与她没有话好讲，径直回了自己房间去。

往后也是如此，母女只要碰面，无论大事小事，难免因为意见不同各执一词。过了几日，二人终于两看相厌，太太悄悄带上了书房里那本《笠翁十种曲》，让老爷派车来，重新回了李府大院里去。


	11. 乳母

踏进李府大门，已经接近晌午。我搀着太太回到内院，太太一路上直说：“我又不是断了胳膊跛了腿，干嘛要人扶？小桃，你未免过分小心，再过几天，你不会要像妈一样，只许我躺着，把我看作一个废人了罢！”我赶紧双手合十：“阿弥陀佛阿弥陀佛，太太快别说不吉利的话！今时不同往日，小心一点总是好的。”我这小主子架子大得很，我们全部人盼了他不知多少日日夜夜，他才肯赏光，怎教人不把他当作宝贝疙瘩？

太太撇撇嘴，刚想落座，转头瞧见八仙桌上放了一个双层的红漆木描金食盒，上面的花纹瞧着眼生，不是这房里的东西。正巧一个丫头来禀报，说是上午姨太太带人来过，盒子是姨太太送来的，留了话请太太尝个新鲜。“她人呢？”太太问。丫头就回禀说，姨太太连屋也没进，东西送到就走了。

太太打开食盒的盖子，上层是两只白瓷碗，一只里面是挂着水珠的新鲜杨梅，另一只是糖渍过的杨梅蜜饯。端开上层，下面有四个陪衬的茶碟，装了些杏干、蜜枣、乌梅、山楂凉糕这些酸甜果脯。太太惊讶：“已经过季了，哪里又来的新鲜杨梅？”那小丫头嘴也碎：“听说是姨太太从前在歌舞厅的朋友，老家有种杨梅的，托人想法子找来，一直用冰镇着。不说这位朋友有本事，也得说姨太太真是会享福，叫人看了，还以为她要效仿老佛爷去呢。”我瞪她一眼，叫她少多嘴，但一听便心下明白，这说得大概是近来偶尔光顾府上的舞女小姐。姨太太有了小孩子，成日里精神不振，脾气也变得古怪。老爷疼惜，专门在她房里安了一台电话机，不通家中的公线，好方便她与从前的朋友联络，解解闷子。还允许人到家里来，倒真是大度。

太太拈了颗杨梅刚想往嘴里送，我伸手拦住，说：“太太，入口的东西，还是谨慎一些。”太太说：“几颗杨梅罢了，又有什么吃不得？”我欲言又止：“不是讲杨梅吃不得，我是说……”太太放下杨梅，捻捻指头上留下的红色汁水，道：“傻小桃，你以为现在的情况，君君倒敢起害我的心思不成？”我不解：“那这又是什么意思？向太太来投诚示好？既然如此，何不等太太回来以后亲自露面好邀功，哪用得着躲躲闪闪。”太太哭笑不得：“我和君君的关系，哪有像你说的，到了兵戎相见、你死我活的地步？再说了，总不见得人做事，事事都必须要达成什么目的罢？”我小声嘀咕：“姨太太不就是这样的性子吗？”太太一愣，笑了：“你说得倒也有点道理。”随即重新拿起刚刚那颗杨梅，“不管了，既然好意送来，那我便好生受用，不要辜负了才好！”

太太现下的身体，断是不方便再操劳的了。因此就同老爷商议，前后院额外各配一个有经验的掌事妈子，眼下要帮着照料二位太太的日常起居，同时也要提前操心日后生产时的准备、月子里的照料、小孩子的喂养等大小事宜。

这一日，老爷正在前院陪太太喝茶，突然姨太太院子里的老妈子——张妈跑来哭诉，说姨太太因为物色乳母的事情跟她闹起来了，还得请老爷太太出面。老爷太太听罢，只得放下手中的茶碗点心，过去一看，姨太太摔了一地的东西，正躲在被子里哭。老爷越过地上四处散落的碎瓷片、玻璃碴子和南北相望的两只枕头，坐到床边去，拍着被子轻声哄她。太太在旁边问：“到底是怎么一回事？”张妈就期期艾艾地回说，她最近在张罗着给小孩子找乳母的事情，前日里刚托人介绍了一个可靠人选。那乳母家中有个小儿刚满三月，还在吃奶。因为奶水很好，家中又贫困，所以她就出来，找个做奶妈的差事补贴家用。让人上门来验视的时候，姨太太问乳母，若是雇你来奶我的孩子，你自己的孩子怎么办？那乳母就说，扔在家里，喂些米汤面水总能过活。姨太太不忍看她们骨肉分离，就让她回家去了。不料第二日，那乳母又找上门来，生怕姨太太不肯用她，竟然说已经把自己的孩子扔到了育婴堂去，不再有后顾之忧了！姨太太听了又气又急，给了她几块银元让她去把孩子抱回来，将人打发走了。从此，再也不肯请乳母。“我担心小少爷的喂养，今日只在姨太太耳边提了一句继续找乳母的事，就将姨太太的脾气惹出来了。”张妈叫苦不迭，“我是为了姨太太和小少爷好，咱们哪个大户人家不是请奶妈来喂养孩子的？况且，那些出来做奶妈的女人们，都是因为家庭拮据难以度日，出卖自己的奶水来养家糊口，姨太太若是可怜她们，就该雇了她们，让人有口饭吃，这才是真的为她们好哩！”

太太问：“张妈，孩子还未出生，为何这么着急就开始找乳母？”张妈说：“太太有所不知。我是为了姨太太和小少爷考虑，想要提前预定一个乳母，一个呢，能省去挑拣人选时等待的时间，免得孩子生下来吃不上奶；再一个呢，是让小少爷一下生第一口就能吃上奶妈的奶，免得使他认了母亲的奶头，日后再不肯换别人的奶吃。”姨太太听了这话反应很激烈，一下掀开蒙头的被子，直指着那老妈子说：“你是安的什么心？你就想等我的孩子一出生，先认了奶妈的奶去，从此再不认我！到时候他日日夜夜给奶妈抱在怀里，还不成了奶妈的孩子，再不与我亲近！”老妈子慌了，连连摆手：“姨太太这是说得什么话？我这冤枉大了去了！我是心想咱们大户人家的太太奶奶们，有这个条件不必吃那喂养的苦头，姨太太年轻不懂得，小孩子的力气可大得很！到时候把奶头吃得破皮流血——像咱们这样的人家，何苦受那份罪？我还不是为了姨太太着想？况且，姨太太早日掐了奶，身上就能早一点来，到时候就能早日再为老爷养一个孩子，岂不是福气？”太太听了赶紧制止：“张妈，你少说两句！”可话音未落，这边厢姨太太又开始哭。一边哭，一边话风凌厉：“我自己的孩子，我能生就能喂！还是说你嫌我的奶水不干净？”这话实在有些越线，一时间老妈子也被吓得战战兢兢不敢出声。老爷扶住她的肩头：“君君，你在胡说些什么？”

姨太太也不说话了，只低头垂泪。自从怀孕，她的皮肤远不似从前一般光滑，脸上还长了些褐色的斑点。也不施粉黛，于是显得愈加憔悴。我远远地看着，心里在想，原来从前老辈人总讲，养孩子可以改变一个人的面相，这话竟是真的。我看姨太太脸上的线条比原先柔和了许多，鼻头也变得宽而圆润。只有那一张嘴，依然像藏了刀子。

太太叫上我和张妈，退出了姨太太的卧室，留下老爷在里面好好安抚。太太在外厅仔细安排一番：“张妈，找乳母的事情，先不要再提了。你也是当过妈的，多体谅体谅姨太太的心情。她想自己喂养，就由着她来吧，到时候要是有问题就找我，我来承担。你做好自己分内的事情，别的不用担心。”正说着，老爷的小厮来请，说是工厂那边从外国人手里订购的新机器到了，正等老爷过去验收，别的人做不了主。老爷很重视这批机器，太太不得已，只能进去打断二人的温情脉脉，对老爷说：“你先去忙，君君这边交给我。”

老爷愧疚地给姨太太盖好被子，出去叫小厮备车。他走了，太太就接替他的位置在床边坐下。姨太太半卧着，被子下仿佛有一座隆起的山丘。她已经不像刚才一样哭得气势汹汹，好久才抽噎一下，只是眼泪像开了闸还没流尽，不住地滴滴答答，落在绣金线的软缎被面上。太太从胁下抽出手绢，左右脸都给她拭净，对着她上上下下打趣地端详一番，说道：“让我看看，这会可就舍不得撒手了，当初是谁还不想要他呀？”姨太太断断续续地说：“我，我可真要羞死了，怎么老是让太太看，看我的笑话？”说完，还打了个哭嗝。她一害臊，眼泪落得更凶。太太被她这幅少见的模样逗得忍俊不禁，也不好意思笑出来，连忙又拿手绢去给她擦，边擦边说：“好了好了，怕了你了，张妈那边我已经嘱咐好了，不准再找乳母了，快收了你这些金豆豆罢。”姨太太又比划着说：“太太，我刚刚那最后一句话，不是故，故意要这样说的。我是在气，气头上……我真不是这么想的。”太太按住她的手说：“我知道，你想得明白。”

过了一会，姨太太像是想起什么似的，问：“我前些日子……送去的杨梅，太太尝了么？”太太说：“很新鲜，只是这个时候，杨梅不是那么容易得到罢？”姨太太说：“是啊，下市以后再想吃这么一口，真是费我好大的劲！我有一个好朋友，她的家乡出产杨梅。有些杨梅树长在山上，熟得就稍微晚些。等到该摘的时候，人家雇的收杨梅工早就走了，因此流不到这市面上来，这才好了我。”又说：“即便这样，还得日日用冰匣子伺候着，才能存下来这么一些。糖渍的放得久，我这里还有最后一点，等下都给太太拿了去。”太太笑着推说：“就这么一点，你都给了我，自己不就没得吃了？”姨太太说：“我月份大了，过了害喜的时候，已经不像前一阵一样，日日想着它了。太太正是难捱的时候，那糖渍杨梅是我从朋友那里问来的当地方子，自己做的。拿它开胃生津最好不过。”太太说：“谢谢你，你真是顶细心的。”又说：“不过你的朋友，是那位芸芸小姐吗？改日你若愿意，请她在家里吃饭也是可以的，不必每次都让人家来去匆匆。”

陪着哄了半下午，姨太太兴许被一番哭闹耗尽了体力，到后面居然慢慢睡着了。太太替她放下床帐，轻轻起身回去。老爷直到晚饭过后才回来，先回正房换了身衣服，随即想去姨太太那边看看。太太说：“君君想是哭得累了，早早就睡下了。你也别去扰她，明日吧。”老爷从善如流，简单洗漱一番就歇在了太太房里。我还在给太太梳头，于是老爷就先上床，掀开被子躺了进去。我从太太的梳妆镜看见他，先是盯着太太的背影发了会呆，然后斟酌着开口说：“今天走了以后，我想，那位乳母真是可怜极了，这种生活境遇实在不能不使人同情。所以我有一个办法来同你商量——若是请一个乳母，让她带着孩子来住在府里呢？这样不仅乳母可以赚到钱，她的孩子也能得以照顾，是两全其美的事情。”太太说：“眼下你看到了一个，自然可以救济一个；也幸亏我们家负担得起这个条件。可是你看不到的地方，又有多少骨肉分离呢？”又说：“算了罢，君君的心病不全在此。孩子是她的，她想要自己看顾，就由着她去。到时候有我们在旁边帮助照应，若真是奶水不够，便再做打算。”老爷听了，径直走下床来，拉过一把椅子坐在太太身边。他用手摩挲过太太只有微微凸起的肚子，又把脸颊贴上去。他一开口，声音被衣服布料捂得闷闷的：“那这边呢，你想不想请一位乳母？”

太太好像有些困倦，她打了个哈欠，说：“一样，事到临头再做打算罢。”


End file.
